Never Too Late
by LittleMoments24
Summary: 'I was off to college. I waited for the familiar thrill those words usually brought, but just felt that horrible emptiness in my chest. Like somebody had scooped out a part of me and wouldn't give it back. I hadn't allowed myself to realize how much I missed him, how much he meant to me, and how much it hurt when he didn't say goodbye.' Future-fic/College-fic. Jack/Kim. One-shot


"_Flight 67 will be delayed two hours, due to extreme weather conditions in Kansas City. We're sorry for the inconvenience." _

I blew out a breath of exasperation and turned to the huge, ceiling to floor windows. The skies were blue with not a cloud in sight. Why does this sort of stuff always happen at the worst possible times?

I leaned back in my chair and closed my already tired eyes. I needed to be in Kansas City with enough time to unpack and settle down in my dorm, but this delay would cost me an extra day that I couldn't afford to lose. I had already stayed in Seaford way too long.

My stomach growled, knocking me out of my thoughts. Deciding to get something to eat, I stood up and straightened my shirt. I grabbed my carry on and slung my purse across my shoulder.

* * *

I slumped in my chair, staring aimlessly at the flickering channels on the television screen.

"Oh, for the love of God, could you choose something already?" I practically yelled at Jerry, my anguish seeping into my voice.

"Somebody's got their boxers in a twist," Jerry muttered as he finally stopped on a cooking show.

But, my mind was anywhere but on the cooking show.

_The beautiful blonde girl in front of me whirled around, insane rage glinting in her brown eyes._

"_How can I leave? I've been waiting to leave ever since I got into UMKC, Jack! This is my one chance at a free ride into medical school! I can't give this up!" she practically screamed at me. How was it possible that Kim was even more beautiful when she was flushed with anger, her blonde hair floating around her head like a halo. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on her words._

"_You don't understand Kim! Just stay for one more week, we have our most important karate tournament coming up and you can't just leave us here!" I replied, with forced patience. We had been going back and forth for weeks, and Kim, being as stubborn as she always is, had refused every time. For some reason, every single argument had felt fake to me. Like, I was arguing about something that I didn't want. But, of course I wanted it, right? Why else would I feel this unbearable urge for her to stay?_

"_Jack! I don't care about the stupid karate tournament! I'm going to concentrate on medical school and college from now on, I can't be worried about little things like karate. This is the most important thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't believe you're still harping about this stupid karate tournament! You know how much this means to me, or maybe I just assume you do, because you're the person who knows me the best!"_

_I stepped forward, coming closer to the fuming girl._

"_All I'm asking for is a week, Kim."_

"_And all I'm asking for is for you to look at it from my point of view. I'm going, Jack. There's no way that you're going to stop me."_

_And she was gone._

I can't believe I let her slip through my fingers that easily. That was the last time I saw her, and her flight leaves in half an hour.

"-so I was like whaaat, and she was like yeaaahh. And, man, you should've seen the confetti cannons that shot a monkey out! Like a legit monkey, with a helmet and everything! It was total swag, yo," Jerry excited voice slowly filtered into my hearing. I nodded, hopefully encouraging him that I was listening the whole time.

"Just go."

I blinked in surprise and glanced up to meet the dancer's dark eyes. "What?"

"Go to her. I know you want to, and you can't let her go, no matter how much you want to. She's just too important to you," he said, sounding serious for once in his life.

I stared at him, incredulous. There's no way that Kim was going to want to see me after what happened.

"She does. Want to see you, I mean. You should've seen her when me, Eddie, and Milton dropped her off at the airport. She looked heartbroken when she knew that you weren't going to come see her off," he said, suddenly getting distracted by sounds in the kitchen.

"Oh, looks like your mom's making food! I'm gonna go see," he said, jumping up and racing to the kitchen. I felt sorry for my mom, if she knew what was good for her, she would hide anything edible.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed my keys off the counter and was out the front door. Almost against my will, I stuck the key in the ignition and drove to the airport.

* * *

I leaned back against the hard, airport chairs and tried to get some sleep. The armrest was digging into my side, and the lumpy cushions were doing horrible things to my back, but I diligently kept my eyes closed.

Without the distractions of the airport, my thoughts wandered to _him._ I swore to myself that I wouldn't even think about it. It was done. Over.

Nothing ever happened in the first place, Jack confirmed that when he decided to stay home rather than see his _best friend_ off to _college_! Just when I thought that something might finally happen between us.

But, that sort of stuff only happens in the movies. When the best friends finally get together, after years and years of friendship. I guess we're doomed to be friends forever, if we're even that anymore.

I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault. I had done something to piss him off, I knew that. I knew him well enough to know that it didn't have anything to do with that karate tournament, but I just couldn't figure out that emotion in the usually clear brown eyes.

_I was off to college._ I waited for the familiar thrill those words usually brought, but just felt that horrible emptiness in my chest. Like somebody had scooped out a part of me and wouldn't give it back. I gave up my attempts at sleep, and pulled my knees onto the chair, bringing them up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and tugged my jacket so it covered my exposed, frozen hands. Why do they keep it so cold in an airport?

"Kim?"

Okay, now this was getting too far. I needed to get over him before I started imagining him, and not just his voice. I pushed my face harder into my arms and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to quell the tears that had mysteriously formed.

The voice came again, softer than before.

"Are you not going to talk to me?"

My eyes immediately shot open and I lifted my head. My eyes met familiar brown pools, full of relief and something indiscernible. He looked the same as he had two days, three hours, and fifty-four minutes ago; the last time I saw him.

I scrambled up from my seat as he started talking.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't listen to you. And even more sorry that I didn't come to see you off-"

But, I was already moving. I flung myself at him, crashing into him and knocking him back a couple steps. My arms were tight around his neck as the tears finally broke through my eyelids. I could feel his surprise, but he wrapped his arms around me, holding me just as tightly.

Ragged breaths tore through my body as the tears flowed freely from my face. I hadn't allowed myself to realize how much I missed him, how much he meant to me, and how much it hurt when he didn't say goodbye. Now, a kaleidoscope of emotions swirled through me, leaving me feeling elated and furious and heartbroken at the same time.

Jack pulled back slightly, and looked at me. I saw pain flash through his eyes as he lifted his hand and gently pushed some of my hair out of my face. I leaned my head into his warm palm and closed my eyes, trying to stop the never-ending supply of tears.

"It's okay, Kim. I'm here," he said, softly. I felt his breath brush my face, and his warm, comforting scent was all around me. He was really, truly here. This wasn't some fantasy that my crazed brain dreamed up.

"No. No, it's not okay. It'll never be okay. I'm going away for who knows how long and you-" I broke off, suddenly unable to continue. I swallowed another sob and pushed forward, wrapping my arms around him once again and pressing my face into his shoulder. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him how I felt.

He rubbed my back as I struggled to compose myself. I knew I was in love with him, there was no point in denying it. Sometimes, I think he feels the same way, but then other times he's so infuriating that I want absolutely nothing to do with him. I don't know how much more of these twisted feelings my heart can take.

"Okay, I need to tell you something Kim. The real reason why I didn't want you to go," he said into my hair, never loosening his hold on me. I involuntarily tensed and pulled away, not wanting to hear why he was mad at me.

He looked puzzled, but plowed on. "It actually had nothing to do with the karate tournament, so I'm sorry for trying to force you into staying. It was wrong and I regret it."

I blinked up at him. The cold draft of the airport chased away the lingering warmth from his hug, so I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together.

"I just couldn't bear the idea of you leaving forever, so I used the karate excuse for you to stay for a little longer. I was just too much of a coward all these years to tell you sooner, but… Oh, God. Why is this so hard," he muttered, running a hand through his wind-blown hair. "We've been close for a long time, and I guess that I just didn't want to ruin that. Although, that's no excuse for my idiocy, but it's the best I've got right now," he said, shooting a crooked smile in my direction. My heart fluttered.

"What do you mean?" I said, my voice dropping to a whisper, my heart beating faster with every passing second, threatening to burst out of my chest. I clenched my hands into fists to stop the shaking.

He looked at me for a second, and I could see him fighting some internal battle. I saw as he just threw his chances to the wind and reached forward.

He stepped forward, coming closer to me. My eyes were glued to his as he lifted his hands and cradled my face. I stopped breathing.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I don't think I can let you go. I've done a lot of thinking these past couple of days and I don't think I can let you leave until I tell you. I love you," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper. His eyes searched mine as I struggled to make my brain work.

_He loved me! He actually loved me._

Finally, I whispered, "I love you, too."

The look on his face after I uttered those words almost made me laugh out loud. The wondering joy in his eyes probably matched the expression on my face.

I only had time to draw a breath of surprise before his warm lips captured mine in a kiss. I pressed closer to him and kissed him back with everything I had. His hands slipped from my face into my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

He pulled back and smiled. He looked happier than he'd been for months.

I managed a small smile back and tried to hide the blush that had now spread across my face.

"By the way, how the heck did you get past security?"

* * *

**Hey guys! This doc has been collecting dust on my desktop for a looong time now, and I though it was about time to post it(: I'm really sorry for the crappy confession and ending, but I'm going on two hours of sleep right now, and felt this incredible urge to post this fic as soon as humanely possible! I've been meaning to write a fic where Kim goes to college for a while, but haven't really gotten around to it yet.. So, here it is! I'm not entirely happy with it, but I'm not sure how to make it better so... :/**

**And for anyone who reads my other story on this archive, 'Old Friends, New Memories', I haven't given up on you guys yet! I will finish that story, but I am really busy right now.. I just got hit by a plot bunny a while ago, and the bunny decided to make a re-emergence, long enough for me to finish and post this(; And total credit for _sleepuntiltomorrow_ for the 'plot bunny' thing! And if ya'll haven't checked out her stories, GO! I mean right now, she's that talented!**

**Even if this was really crappy, review?**

**-Courtney(:**


End file.
